


PET_PLANT_PUPPET

by 1tamashi1 (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1tamashi1





	PET_PLANT_PUPPET

https://images.unsplash.com/photo-1533139442593-b3cf0c381014?ixlib=rb-1.2.1&ixid=eyJhcHBfaWQiOjEyMDd9&auto=format&fit=crop&w=500&q=60

^ Copy and paste that image or just double click on it. Either way will work. ^

You treat me as I'm your fucking pet

A puppet

A person tied to beliefs

A person tied to you 

A person controlled

Blinded

By the ‘light’

There’s none

All tea is empty

No more daisies

Sunflowers

Golden marguerite

All stomped on=Flowers stomped flat

Photosynthesis- interrupted 

Discontinued

The farmer stopped caring for them

Compares

“You’re not even growing. The rest grow but you can’t”

‘Late bloomer’ is what they call them

Our droop due to abuse

Neglect

The hand stomps revisiting

Kudzu produces

Mice

Snakes

Spiders

All gather round

Mosquitoes in the Summer

Cutworms come out in the Spring

Armored scale insects come out in the Winter  
Ladybugs come out in the fall

The caterpillars come and eat us

Th mosquitoes feast on our blood

Draining all the life away

Filling it with deep, dark ink

Emptiness- vast

The color of the midnight winter sky

The 

farmer

planter

tiller 

has stopped caring

Trimming of the leaves

Food

Water

The fountain 

-has come to a halt

No one gives a shit- the truth

Sorry- statement 

Maybe the farmer does care- the ‘truth’_fantasy

Blinded by kudzu

Weeds

They care

They care

They care

I’m sure of it

THEY DON’T

WAKE THE FUCK UP

Why…? *sniff* *sniff*

I’m sure farmer’s busy

They’ll be back

They care-  
….  
don’t they?

THEY DON’T

WAKE THE FUCK UP

EARTH TO  
Your Name Provided  
=  
Initials Please Provide

Little bitch

You think they care for you?

Wake up

This is not your world

Little shit

You’re right

They NEVER cared for me at all

It was all bullshit 

Gifts

Kisses

Hugs

Wishes

Prayers

ALL SHIT 

I’d be better off DEAD

I mean that’s what they’d like.

Right?

Honestly,  
think about it

Does anyone care for you?

The delivery person just watches

Doesn’t disagree with ANY of it

It pisses you off  
Doesn’t it

You’d be better off DEAD

Here’s a knife  
I suppose you know your way around it

I..I don’t think this is the best solution

Oh really?

Well, I thought you’d say that  
Here’s something to change your mind 

“Hahaha!”- said pointing- farmer

*Whipp* *Whipp* *Slash* *Sniff* *Wahh*

Petals fall on the floor

Chrysanthemums

Aconitums_Ophidians 

(“Snakes” names: Abhor, Dyspepsias (a.k.a Quadruplets of Regna)- Ire, Cholor, Bile, Vex, Triplets of Suffering: Dolor Angst, Hell, Ravens: Yen, Avidity, Thirst, Zeal, Eye, Relish, Lethargians; Jade, Pall, Tire, Wash, Shroud, Lamentations; Pit, Dire, Mourn, Dismal, Sheep, Rue, Ash, Stiff, and Non Compos Mentis Lists; Loco, Pole, Citanul. All glaring and hissing. Mixed emotions. All colors blended within the palette of souls- hearts. 

The eggs of the ophidians are planted  
Inserted deep within

Convincing 

He/She hands intwine

Minds think alike as they say  
Broken minds

Not necessarily ‘great’

Gender Unknown (Name As Well)smiles

A wide toothy grin

So...what’s the verdict?

You can either jump

He/Shesays as it teleports HimHer to the window

Or...you can use this

He/She says as it signals with it’s golden  
Amber eyes

As still as a shinigami’s 

Towards the knife with a smile

So what will it be 

My...darling 

Name Unknown walks towards the window

The song

One day plays

It bounces off of the curtains

I’d like to be forgotten and remain forgotten

Trampled- what they’d say back at ‘home’

Literally

I’d like my face to be ripped off

Beridden of emotions

Pain

Feeling

Inhumane

Alien

ErRor r 101857-tiwrwiyr47_58e

Well...let’s get to it

And he/she pushes Him/Her down 

He/She  
F  
A  
L  
L  
L  
S  
S  
S

Through the wind


End file.
